Narcissa and Cho?
by HeartbreaknRomance
Summary: I didn't expect that ending either.


This story was written in rp (roll play) format, Narcissa was me, Cho is credited to "C." , and Draco is credited to "K." , I wont write their names but that's the first letter of their names. Yes it may suck but I think its worth posting on here because that's why we did it, to have a fanfiction write itself :)

* * *

I do NOT own any of the characters (obviously)

It is dim, in the chamber light reflects off of the glasses lining the shelves on the walls, illuminating the young dark haired girl standing at a desk in the middle of the room. She is murmuring to herself a spell, nobody else is around. Behind her, the door opens and, to her surprise, the powerful presence of narcissa malfoy is standing in the doorway before her. she turns, facing this woman, and the glass she currently holds slips from her fingers to shatter on the ground, causing a pink puff of power to spread through the air around her stunned form. Her voice is quiet and shaking as she whispers, "wh..what are you doing here?"

Narcissa stood watching the odd girl as she waited for the air to clear, then walked across the room to behind her, picking up a few items from the shelf "Last i knew, the supply room is free for anyone who needs certain things Ms. Cho." she now turned facing her with an arrogant expression "But now if you mean why i am here, i simply came to sort out some matters concerning my son. The real question should by why are you, a student here? Isn't it off limits?"

cho returned Narcissa's arrogant manner with a defiant look of her own, gathering up her supplies, and turning her back on the woman as if she were nothing but an annoying bug, and begins to head for the exit. "Actually, i am a prefect here, and i would prefer if you don't accuse me so." She pauses, looking over her shoulder, an odd expression now contorting her glare into something else. "what matters are so important to bring you rushing for your son, if i may be so bold?"

"Ah i see." Narcissa seemed rather amused by the girl's reaction, smirking a little and walking across the small room "Your question is quite bold seeing as how its none of your business but..." narcissa trailed off now looking along the ...shelfs of the many different things stored in bottles and tiny boxes before glancing to her "I suppose i will tell you seeing as how i see no reason not to. My son has gotten into some problems in which case, they contacted me to come here for a meeting. The reason for my needing supplies is... Well i wont tell you that much." she seemed to sneer her words, speaking rather slowly.

cho rolled her eyes, watching the woman with a disapproving frown appearing on her face, and inched farther away, then, thinking better of it, she pushes a different glass from the table in her direction, shattering it too and filling the... air with perfumed black gas. "Well, I've heard rumors that draco's been doing some nasty things lately. You may want to sort him out before he ruins that pretty little rep of yours more." Cho was content in the fact that it was against the laws for a student to be harmed by a witch or wizard outside of the school, and, smirking to herself now, she takes off at a slow non-caring pace to clear the distance to the door. Finally, she takes one more glance over her shoulder to say, 'I don't know what you plan to look for here, but the ingredients for dark arts are in the other room, locked up.' Her voice is sarcastic.

"You smug little-" instead of using her words to show how much she had angered her, she reached for the closest thing and tossed it near the girl, shooting a spell to shatter it above her "Do you think I will simply let you by after insulting me?"

Cho screamed, ducking the contents, and hiding behind the door, yelling back, "Are you crazy, you old hag? What are you trying to do?" She pulls her wand from her pocket, shooting a spell at liquid filled jars behind Narcissa, hoping they would spill down onto the offending woman. She wasn't going to run or turn her back after being attacked so.

Narcissa looked rather disgusted barely moving in time to avoid the liquid that busted behind her "Now a good witch knows that time isn't necessarily a bad thing." she pointed her wand and sparks shot from it forming flames that were moving rather quickly towards the girl

Cho deflected the spell with a shield she had learned from Dumbledors army a year ago, glad now that she had practiced the charm so much. She pointed her wand, then, thinking better of it, she stuffs it back in her pocket, and storms up t...o face Narcissa, crossing her arms, infuriated. "Have you any idea what you have just done?" She points at the jars next to the door, that are now sputtering flames and boiling to nothing inside. 'That is valuable. Don't shoot destructive spells like that!' She snatches the woman's wand, ignoring the look of anger and shock cast at her for it, and continues glaring reproachfully at her. "As a prefect, i have the right to temporarily confiscate your wand." She smirks. "Unless you beg me for it back."

Narcissa took the chance and with a swift hand, slapped the girl. Grabbing her wand and uttering a counter-spell, the flames went out instantly. "And you were saying?"

Cho ignored her, and snatched back the wand, blushing while glaring through dangerously narrowed eyes. Without another word, she stormed from the room, leaving the things she had dropped, and taking Narcissa's wand with her.

Narcissa fallowed her quickly "Why do you insist on trying to take my wand?" her words showing her amusement now as she reached for her wand yet again

Cho turns her face away, not daring to answer, and walks faster, snatching her hand back from the reach, holding more tightly to the object in her hand now. Finally, she reaches a corner in the corridor, and turns on her heel to face Narcissa. "you blind old hag, you have no idea at all do you?" Cho looks away, flustered, then, not finding the courage to say what she wants, she continues her brisk storming rage of a walk down the next hallway, trying to ignore the fact that the woman is watching and following her along the way.

Narcissa stopped when the girl turned to face her, if only not to run into the girl "Oh and what am i not seeing?" Narcissa easily kept up reaching for her wand yet again. Her patience growing thin with the child's game and would of already gotten serious, only the curiosity kept her to fallow the girl when she could of gotten her wand back already.

Cho sighed, trying not to be too angry, and spins, now throwing the wand at the woman. "You're blind, you're blind, so utterly, bloody BLIND!" She was almost crying, and she started to run, not wanting to stand next to her any longer.

Taking her wand from the ground Narcissa stared in the direction Cho had ran, standing there a moment longer before walking in the opposite direction "I'm blind hm?" she muttered only then remembering what she had been doing before the encounter with the girl.

Cho is finally stopped in the middle of the hall, realizing that she was no longer being followed, and fell to her knees, angry and out of breath. "Of course, how COULD she know, anyway?" she whispered under her breath, glad there was nobody around to hear her. She stopped, looking up at the sound of footsteps to see draco coming down the hall towards her. He'd seen it all.

"and just what does my mother not know?" he hissed glaring at Cho in the floor

Cho, flustered, glared away from him, letting her breathe out through her closed teeth. "why... Why should i tell YOU? what makes this you're business?" She looks at him from the corner of her eye, unhappy with the current situation.

"you ask why? that's my mother!" points in the direction Narcissa went

"ill have you know there isn't a thing she doesn't know."

Groaning, Cho looked back in the direction of his finger. He had a point. Exasperatedly, she grabs the cuff of his uniform, pulling him down so his ear was in front of her mouth and whispered, "There is something about me neither of you know.. Did you know? Your mother.." She trailed off, unsure if she should continue. Then, in one hurried puff of breathe, she only partway finishes her sentence. "I love .." unable to continue, she throws him backward, hoping he has the point.

"YOU LOVE MY MOTHER?" he screamed and it echos in the hallway

Cho scrambles to her feet, and slaps Draco senseless with the palm of her hand, that slap, too, echoing through the hall. "SHUT UP!" her voice is scared and hysterical, she has no idea why she feels like it either. She looks around, hoping nobody heard, but again comes the sound of footsteps

Realizing she had been going the wrong direction, Narcissa had turned to walk back but stopped before entering the hallway again. Listening to the sound of her son and the girl talking she wondered if she should walk out or not until- Narcissa heard Draco, her son shout loudly. Something about Cho being in love with his mother, 'surely that's impossible' she thought to herself, but then the sound of someone being slapped echoed along with it. That was her cue to step out, walking towards the two "Lay another hand on my son and you will have to take responsibility for your actions." speaking in a low voice, Narcissa pretended to of heard her son's words. They wouldn't make any sense to her anyway and now is not the time to think of such things.

Cho whirled on Narcissa now, her face covered in angry tears. "WHY do you insist on finding me at all the wrong moments?" She pushes Draco so he crashes into the wall, and brushes up to face the woman, who she can tell is confused by something. "You heard him didn't you?" her voice is whispered at first, then becomes clearer, and less hesitant. "You know, so don't play stupid now." She almost laughs at herself for feeling like this towards her. It was unheard of, and dracos mother seemed to understand that also. "You KNOW."

"don't talk to my mother that way!" Draco yell catching my balance

Cho turns to face Draco, giving him the most deadly glare possible. "Lay off for a moment, will you, brat? This is between me and your mother now." Shes angry and lets it show in her voice.

"Draco, i think its time you leave. You were instructed to wait for me there and yet you wonder the halls. Do you know how much trouble you would be in if they knew you left?" glancing over at her son Narcissa spoke rather harshly, starting to get irritated by this whole situation

"FINE! i only left because you were taking so long and now i know why. just wait till father hears of this." and he starts walking away

Cho glares after him. "Nothings happened, Malfoy, so shut your trap." She grinds her teeth angrily, and turns her back on Narcissa. "I expect now you're done with me also." It wasn't a question.

Blinking, Narcissa now stared down at Cho. "And just what is that suppose to mean?" she practically hissed her words

Confused at her anger, Cho glances over her shoulder at Narcissa. "What more would you want from me right now..? I'm only being a hindrance.." She makes to leave, slowly, uncertain at the moment.

"Yes your right. You know perfectly good and well my son is your age and i have a husband. Feelings such as those are simply useless." Narcissa muttered, walking the direction she was originally suppose to be going.

Cho pauses, still unsure. She turns back to face Narcissa, reaching her hand out to her. "but.. you dont love him, do you? I can tell.." She walks slowly un to Narcissa, carefully planting her hand on her arm to stop her. "And age doesn't have to matter with a thing.." She looks away again, having a hard time breathing, and her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Preposterous!" Narcissa pushed her hand away, rather insulted now and infuriated "We are NOT having this conversation." and walked around the girl yet again in the direction shes suppose to of gone minutes ago already. If she were to stay too much longer, Draco would tell Lucious strange things for sure.

Cho glares at her. "I know you don't, but if you're going to go and play that game, i wont stop you." She turns her back, flicking loose strands of her hair behind her shoulders. She's not going to waste time on matters like this when the situation was so openly dire. Give her time, and maybe she will come around. if not... her thoughts trailed off, then started again. If not, there was always professor McGonagal.- THE END ~ XD

* * *

Obviously I had no control over the ending but, if you've managed to read it then :) I'd like to know your opinion. Should I post something like this again or not? Its just funner to me writing it like this because the ending is never predetermined.

P.s. - Yay for spell check! ~3


End file.
